Outfits/Skins
If the story of Kings and Beasts was ever to become a game, the following would be unlockable/downloadable outfits and skins for the characters. Outfits would just be a different change of clothing, while a skin would be both a change of clothes and change the physical appearance of said character in certain ways. All characters are listed in alphabetical order. Alexander Vries Vries The Orca Slayer This outfit gives Vries a typical eskimo outfit, and replaces the arrows of his bow with harpoons. Greek Vries This outfit changes Vries clothing into nothing but a greek toga and sandals. His leather bracers are changed into solid gold, and he wears a wreath on his head. Vries Almighty A skin for Vries, which changes his appearance to include glowing white lightning bolt tattoos on his torso and arms and legs, and makes his eyes glow white. He wears nothing but a loincloth. His bow fires white thunderbolts. Alejandro Fuerte An outfit that is Vries' ring wear when fighting as LLL. He has a white luchador mask, white arm bands with black LLL on them, and black, loose wrestling pants, with black wrestling boots. Secret Agent Vries Changes Vries clothes into a very fly tuxedo combo. Freezy-Vriesy A skin that changes Vries appearance to his posession by Lucifer. White fur, icy crystals hanging from his claws, ice blue eyes, and a chilly aura around him. Amanda Kid Officer Kid An outfit which Amanda takes no pleasure in wearing. It changes her clothes into the standard armor and coat of an Officer in the Haven Army (something she refuses to wear). PMB Amanda A skin which changes Amanda's appearance to that of her rhythm guitarist getup of the heavy metal band Purple Mutant Bunnies. She brandishes spiked bracers, a spiked choker, a tattered black tanktop, black leather pants, black combat boots, and also changes her signature spiked gauntlets to black with bloodstains. Her hair is spiked into a mohawk. Million Dollar Kid This outfit changes Amanda's normal clothes into that of a boxer, complete with trunks, a white tanktop, boxing boots, and changes her spiked gauntlets into boxing gloves. When Riot makes a skin for Vi based off this, CoCreator Zylo wants everyone to know that HE FUCKING CALLED IT. Amy Seline PMB Amy This skin changes Amy's appearance to that of her bass player getup of the heavy metal band Purple Mutant Bunnies. Her hair is changed to blood red, she wears a black tee-shirt that has "Science" styled as a bloodsplatter, black shorts, and spiked black boots. She sports a nose piercing, and has spiked wristbands. Laboratory Amy This outfit replaces Amy's clothes with a labcoat, and gives her protective gloves and eyewear. Her attacks are changed to her lobbing vials of concoctions. Selene Seline An outfit which puts Amy in a full body black leather suit, complete with corset, and makes her hair black. Professor Seline Changes Amy's normal clothes with the outfit she wore while being a professor at her university. She wears a dark brown turtleneck sweater, with a black skirt that goes passed her knees. She is given glasses, and heels. Archerios Cloudsmith Archerios Blacksmith An outfit for Archerios that changes his normal clothes into a medival blacksmith's attire. He has silt smudges over his face and clothes, clothes which are changed into a stained white tanktop, thick forge gloves, and a blacksmith apron. The Dead Sky A skin that makes Archerios' werewolf form appear even more monstrous. His eyes burn murderous red flames, and he as a evil red aura about him. He has wicked horns on his head, and has a tattered pair of wings both ending in deadly claws. Secret Agent Cloudsmith This outfit changes Archerios' clothes to a smashing tuxedo combo. Big Bad Arch This outfit changes Arch's clothes into a lanky overall, and gives him an awkward tophat. Jim Changes Arch's clothes to the same outfit he wore over 70 years ago, when he was known as the legendaray hero Jim. Don Cloudsmith An outfit that places Archerios in a pinstripe mobster suit complete with overcloak, fedora, and scarf. El Lobo Grande This is Archerios' ring wear when fighting as Los Lobos Locos. He wears a black luchadore mask with black arm bands that have white LLL on them, along with a black wrestling sling, and red wrestling boots. Arriana Skinner Kursed Arriana's default second outfit, this changes her clothes to the large black cloak and hood she wore when she first debuted in the story. Girl's Night Out Arriana's clothes are changed into a night on the town getup in this outfit. She features a red tube top, a black skirt with stockings, and red heels. She also has red lipstick on. ASX00 This outfit changes Ari's clothes into a tatterd, dirty dungeon smock. She has chains on her wrists and ankles, and also a chain collar on her neck. Scarless Arriana A skin which removes all of Arriana's scars, and shows her true blue eyes. Her hair is much longer, and her claws are normal nails. Nightmare Kursed This skin changes Kursed's skin to pure black, and all her scars glow a bright red. Her eyes burn red. Nurse Ari An outfit that changes Kursed's clothes into a lovely nurse's outfit. Arthur Paige Ripsnarl Arthur's default second outfit. This is how he appeared as the violent brute when he first debuted in the story. Commander Paige This was the armor and coat that Arthur wore when he was a Commander in the Haven Army. Father Paige This outfit is worn by Arthur in the future timeline, when he is a priest in the faith of The Moon. It is a white robe with a golden moon on the front and back. Enlightened This skin changes Arthur's appearance to have moonlit fur, eyes that glow a faint yellow, and a pale moon aura around him. His attacks leave a moon colored glow behind. Dahlia Cortez Captain Dahlia This is Dahlia's default second outfit. It gives her a dark green bandana over her hair, gives her a black captain's coat, a dark green sash, black boots, a dark green bra, and black pants. Mistress Dahlia Dahlia's normal clothes are changed into a very dominatrix styled outfit. She wears a black leather corset, pants, and black heels. Her sword is replaced by a riding crop. Maria This skin completely changes the appearance of Dahlia, to that of her late older sister Maria. Her voice is changed as well. Dahlia La Bella In this outfit, Dahlia dons a very beautiful black and emerald spanish styled dress. Her hair is fastened into a long ponytail, and her sword is replaced by a microphone. She has emerald heels on as well as a dark green flower in her hair. The Widow This is the outfit Dahlia wore when she first debuted in the story. Similar to the Captain Dahlia outfit, this however makes her captain's cloak dark green, and makes the sash black. The bandana is removed, and she has wavy, short hair. Headmistress Cortez Dahlia is given a dark green dress jacket, with a white buttoned shirt beneath. She wears a short black skirt, black stockings, and dark green heels. Eamon Liandri Ripper Eamon's default second skin. This is the thin and lanky, implike look he had when he first debuted in the story. The Abufather In this outfit, Eamon becomes a crime kingpin as he dons a mafia-esque pinstripe suit with a fedora. Chef Liandri Eamon dons a chef's shirt along with a hat tilted to the side. He has a few pizza stains. Spookeamon This outfit covers Eamon in a white sheet. Terrifying! Warrior Eamon Eamon wears a cooking pot on his head, and has armor made out of cardboard. Secret Agent Abu Eamon wears a super fancy tuxedo combo. Erykas Liandri Doctor Liandri This is Erykas' second default outfit. Erykas wears a doctor's coat, with her signature red dress shirt. She wears a black pinstripe skirt and black heels. Gangster Erykas Erykas wears her trademark red dress shirt, with a black pinstripe vest over it, an all black pinstripe skirt, and a fedora. She wears red high heels. Vampery This skin changes Erykas' voice and appearance to that of how she appeared when she was Vampyre. Miss Haven Erykas dons a gorgeous red dress, with red heels, and purple satin gloves that reach beyond her elbows. Her weapon is changed to a bouquet of roses. Exotica This outfit changes Erykas' appearance to her getup when she was the clown Exotica. Goddess of War A skin that changes Erykas' appearance to when she was the avatar of Araseli. She wears blood red plate leggings, a red steel bra, blood red greaves, and her eyes burn red. Hector Cortez Captain Fang This is Fang's second default outfit, and is what he wears when known as the legendary Pirate king. It consists of his trademark hat, a large black coat, black pants and boots. Oktoberfang This outfit changes Fang's clothes into that of the typical festive clothes of the holiday known as Oktoberfest. Brewmaster Cortez Replaces Hector's normal attire with a brewmaster's outfit. He dons leather gloves, and thick brown overalls. He gets heavy black boots. Gellanar Hulks Out This skin changes Fang's skin and fur to radioactive green, and makes him speak with grunts and growls. Disco Cortez An outfit that gives Fang a flashy white disco suit. James Price Grand Commander Price Price's second default outfit, changes his attire to his full set of legendary black armor, and the cape of the Grand Commander. The Mighty James Price Similar to Price's second default outfit, this however, gives his armor dragonlike features on the shoulder pieces and gives his armor streaks of red. He dons a headpiece with two very long red hair whips, and his axe is changed into a powerful halberd. Elemental Master Price This skin changes James' appearance, giving his flesh the appearance of being made of stone, while his eyes burn brown flames. He wears unique armor that also looks to be made of rock, as well his axe recieving a earthlike makeover. Avatar of Earth A skin that transforms Price into a humanoid ox, the avatar of his Elemental Spirit. Secret Agent Price Gives Price a classy tuxedo combo along with shades. Bone Warrior Price A skin which strips James of most of his flesh, leaving behind a skeleton in his signature armor. His voice is changed to sound unearthly. Jeremy DeGrandi Dead Eye The Outlaw Jeremy's second default outfit. He wears a long black coat, black pants, a black tanktop, has bullet bandoliers across his chest, and a black cowboy hat. He wears a black bandana over the lower half of his face. Sheriff DeGrandi Similar to Jeremy's Outlaw outfit, but much less menacing. His coat is brown as is the rest of his clothes, and instead of bullet belts across his chest he has a sheriff star. There is no bandana. High Roller Jeremy Gives Jeremy a stylish white suit with a light blue shirt underneath, and white dress shoes. Jeremy P.I.M.P A skin which changes Jeremy's clothes into that of a stereotypical pimp, with a bright purple suit with fluffy parts on the shoulders, and a very wide brimmed purple pimp hat. His voice overs are changed to a more urban lingo. Jessica DeGrandi Sheriff DeGrandi Jessica's second default outfit. She wears a tan vest with a white long sleeved button shirt beneath it. She has her sheriff badge on her chest, wears tan pants, and black western boots complete with spurs. Cowgirl Jess Jess dons a red and white plaid shirt tied at the front below her chest, a white cowboy hat, white denim pants, and black cowboy boots with spurs. Her hair is changed to pigtails. Steampunk Jessica Gives Jessica a heavily steampunk styled out. She has sniping goggles, a black steampunk bodess with a white shirt beneath, black pants, and white steampunk boots. Outback Jessica In this skin, Jessica wears an akubra hat, a brown leather vest, fingerless brown gloves, aviator shades and a white collared shirt underneath the vest. Her voice is changed to have an australian accent. Assassin DeGrandi Jess is given a very clean and formal black suit combo, and has her hair in a very short and tight tail. Lucifer Deitus Pre-Ice Lucifer Lucifer's second default skin. Changes his appearance and voice to back when he wasn't a total dick. King Lucy An outfit that gives Lucifer an icy crown, and turns his weapon into a frosty scepter. High Roller Prince Gives Lucifer a flashy white suit and black shirt beneath. Barbershop Lucifer This outfit changes Lucifer's default clothes into the red and white striped vest, dress shirt and black paints and tapping dancing shoes of a barbershop quartet. Elemental Master Lucifer A skin in which Lucifer grows horns of ice growing out of his forehead, and has many ice spikes protruding out of his body. His hands end in wicked frozen claws and he has a cool blue aura. Avatar of Ice A skin that transforms Lucifer into an icy white humanoid tiger, the avatar of his Elemental Spirit. 666 A skin in which Lucifer is given a very fine black suit, with a red tie. His hair is changed to black, and his eyes are made red. All his spells are changed to give the appearance of black ice, and he has both dark horns and a devil's tail. Michael Deitus King Deitus Michael's default second outfit. He adorns the Crown of Haven, as well as the cape of the King. He wears the royal tabard of Haven, and has on battle boots and greaves, as well as gloves. Michael Almighty A skin in which Michael is stripped of all clothing save for a loincloth. He gets neon blue lightning bolt tattoos all over his body, as well as his eyes glowing the same color. His voice is given an echo effect, as well as making all his spells a matching bright blue. Elemental Master Michael A skin with a similar appearance to his previous one, however, Michael is fully clothed save for his torso, where white lightning bolt markings are visible and glowing. His entire body is charged with electricity, and he gives off a lightning yellow aura. Avatar of Lightning A skin that transforms Michael into a humanoid eagle, the avatar of his Elemental Spirit. Farm Boy Michael Mynna Avell Pierce Verro Raith Duskfall Tai Ishikawa Taylor Verro Avatar of Fire A skin that transforms Taylor into a humanoid dragon form, the avatar of his Elemental Spirit.